Contredanse
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Une mission comme une autre en tant qu'espion. Ne manquait que l'homme qui devrait accomplir l'autre moitié du contrat. Et ce soir-là, c'était le Chevalier du Scorpion qui avait été choisi, au risque de compromettre tout ce qui avait été protégé pendant toutes ces années. (Illustration réalisée par la merveilleuse Aelina. Encore mille mercis. )


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je sais que je me fais de moins en moins présente. Je le regrette et essaie d'y pallier à mon rythme, aussi je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus pour mes retards de réponse ou de reviews.  
Je souhaitais néanmoins publier mon CaMilo annuel d'anniversaire personnel. C'est mon OTP, et je les célèbre avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour eux à mon échelle. Pour célébrer également une fois encore les rencontres faites grâce à la fanfiction, et les histoires que j'ai pu lire. Merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos créations.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Camus/ Milo.**

 **Rating: M. (Lemon)**

Rédigé sur la musique **_NightBook_** de Ludico Enaudi.

Note: Je rappelle que les ajouts en favoris/follows **ne sont pas appréciés** lorsqu'ils sont faits sans review. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, mais faites le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

 **To my dear with love.**

* * *

« Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! Trop tard ! _Jamais_ peut-être !

Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,

Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais ! »

Charles Baudelaire, _A une passante._

Une révérence gracieuse.

Jambe fléchie, dos droit, visage légèrement baissé pour poser des lèvres aériennes sur la main d'une Dame du grand monde, qui lui souriait d'un air charmé, derrière son éventail à demi baissé. Se redresser, non sans lui accorder également un hochement de tête plein de respect et d'élégance, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, serrant la main tendue avec fermeté mais sans violence. Prouver qu'on était égal, tout en faisant preuve d'égards envers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Soutenir son regard, puis se dérober poliment pour aller rendre hommage aux prochains invités. Recommencer chaque geste, tout en faisant en sorte de les décliner différemment selon le rang de ceux et celles auprès desquels il venait quérir des informations, sous couvert d'intelligente conversation. Savoir amener son interlocuteur sur le terrain voulu, tout en s'assurant que l'autre était persuadé que c'était seul qu'il y était venu. Charmer en faisant semblant de l'être. Connaître chaque personne présente afin de s'assurer d'obtenir le maximum de chaque entrevue, pour maximiser ses capacités, et aller à l'essentiel sans jamais se découvrir.

Des connaissances protocolaires répétées des centaines de fois, partie intégrante de sa formation unique au sein du Sanctuaire.

Camus redressa légèrement la tête. La musique commençait à s'élever, au son de l'orchestre dépêché pour l'occasion. Il s'inclina une fois de plus devant un grand ponte de l'architecture, avant de se déplacer pour inviter la noble qu'il avait repérée à danser. Encore une révérence et une main tendue : offrir sans s'imposer. La Dame lui sourit gracieusement, avant d'accepter, déposant sa main gantée dans celle nue de son cavalier. Camus écouta les notes, et sut immédiatement comment entamer cette valse à trois temps bien connue. Poser ses mains avec grâce, sans jamais avoir une conduite déplacée. Faire la conversation tout en suivant le rythme des autres convives. Obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait par des badinages savamment travaillés.

Un pas en arrière. Un sur le côté. Changer de sens par un croisement de main. La faire tourner avec élégance, provoquant son rire ravi d'une telle danse. A la façon dont elle resserra sa prise sur son épaule avec un peu plus de fermeté, il sût qu'il avait gagné. Il croisa ses yeux. Dans le regard de la prétendue ingénue, plus encore que dans ses paroles, la pudeur qui aurait normalement dû s'y trouver ne pouvait masquer une dureté certaine, —impliquant qu'elle n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle prétendait.

Il l'avait trouvée.

Un second morceau. La Dame ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Il céda, bien évidemment, à la demande qui lui était imposée. Tournant et faisant virevolter la jeune femme tant qu'elle lui demandait. Il connaissait les techniques, y ajoutait ce qu'il fallait de charme et de talent pour que tous et toutes aux alentours en fussent charmés. C'était devenu étonnement facile de se glisser dans ce rôle d'espion qui lui avait autrefois paru inenvisageable.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi encore l'heure que nécessitait sa mission. Il suffisait que l'envoyé du Sanctuaire se fît connaître à lui, et il n'aurait plus alors qu'à s'en aller avec la même discrétion que celle avec laquelle il était arrivé. Mais alors qu'il entamait un nouveau mouvement, il croisa, à demi caché parmi les tentures en velours, un regard perçant, par-delà celui de sa partenaire. Bleu. Lumineux. Amusé. _Dévorant_. Et son corps entier, déjà, s'emplissait d'une tension nouvelle, tout en analysant la situation à toute vitesse, avant que la seule explication logique ne lui vint à l'esprit.

C'était donc _lui_ que le Grand-Pope avait choisi.

Il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Glissant un bras autour de la taille de cavalière, il la souleva habilement, comme le voulait la tradition. Et même si son regard était fixé à celui de la jeune femme par courtoisie nécessaire, son esprit, ses sens, étaient déjà en alerte de le savoir ici. Cette danse pouvait bien continuer, au milieu de cette musique étourdissante, il lui semblait pourtant entendre le souffle de Milo à son oreille, et ses murmures éhontés qu'il connaissait trop bien. Dans cet univers de couleur, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer une nouvelle fois la demoiselle, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le regard bleu, brûlant sa nuque dès qu'il se tournait, et le doré de ces cheveux illuminant les draperies alentours. Vêtu élégamment, pour disparaître dans ce décor de luxe et de noblesse. Se fondant avec l'aisance de son statut, afin de pouvoir mener à bien sa propre mission.

Au détour d'un autre tourbillonnement d'étoffes, il le perdit de vue. Mais accroché au rebord d'une chaise menant à un couloir, le mouchoir rouge, autrefois plié dans le costume grec, était l'indication qui lui suffisait pour savoir où l'autre se trouvait.

La musique cessa, laissant les invités reprendre leur souffle, alors que Camus s'inclinait de nouveau devant sa cavalière, qui l'observait toujours avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Un baisemain aérien, apposé avec finesse, avant qu'il ne s'échappât habilement, suivant le corridor où les indices reconnus de lui seul créaient un chemin évident jusqu'à l'autre chevalier présent.

Deux étages plus haut. Fermés au public tant que durait la réception. Une porte, à présent. Dont Camus frôla la poignée, avec comme seule pensée que Milo n'aurait pas dû être choisi. Mais qu'il se trouvait bel et bien en ces lieux. Après tout ce temps. Derrière cette séparation, qui ne suffisait pas à éteindre le feu qui le consumait déjà, et l'appel violent que provoquait le cosmos du grec au-delà du battant.

Etait-ce raisonnable ? Avaient-ils le temps ? Etaient-ils seulement en droit de se voir quelques instants ? Non, assurément, à ces trois interrogations.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Avant que Camus ne pût réagir, une main halée lui saisit le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, sans même avoir besoin de rien dire pour connaître l'évidence. Milo, impatienté de ses hésitations, les avait faits basculer, mais le Chevalier du Verseau ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Un geste rapide referma l'ouverture, silencieusement, pour ne pas risquer d'alerter qui que ce soit. Son dos percuta le bois derrière lui, alors qu'un autre corps se collait au sien sans douceur, murmurant son prénom d'un ton affolé qui électrifia les sens de l'homme désiré. Camus eût le souffle coupé. C'était son tour d'être presque soulevé de terre par les mouvements erratiques de son amant, et ses mains logeant sous ses cuisses. Des lèvres prirent les siennes, si violemment qu'elles manquèrent de le blesser. Au lieu de protester, il referma à son tour l'étau d'un baiser éperdu, oubliant tout, l'espace d'un instant.

Sa mission. Celle de Milo. Le lieu. L'heure. L'interdiction absolue.

Dans cette pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne percevait rien, si ce ne n'étaient les yeux perçants qui l'immobilisaient, le désir qui le clouait sur place. Et l'impossibilité, tout autant que le manque total d'envie d'y échapper.

* * *

Milo n'aurait pas dû être là.

Il n'aurait pas dû enlacer leurs mains, les remontant contre le panneau de bois de part et d'autre du visage français. Et Camus n'aurait pas dû s'abandonner ainsi. Les lèvres embrassaient son cou, son épaule, le creux de sa clavicule. La poigne était ferme, et les dents, affamées, avides, mordaient, traçaient un chemin qui leur appartenait, alors que d'un mouvement de reins habiles, le Chevalier du Scorpion écartait davantage les jambes de son amant, plaquant leurs corps plus encore pour créer cette friction parfaite qui les ferait décoller immanquablement.

Camus se cambra, se mordant la lèvre de la nécessité de retenir un gémissement.

Cela faisait si longtemps… A quand remontait la dernière fois ? La dernière entrevue ? Quatre mois ? Cinq peut-être. Un mouvement de reins plus paresseux lui fit fermer les yeux, alors qu'il cédait à la bouche qui le dévorait, à ce corps qui épousait si bien le sien. Par un automatisme mâtiné du désir impatient, sa jambe droite se releva, cherchant à bloquer ce bassin contre le sien, à provoquer encore plus de friction entre eux. Milo bougeait de plus en plus brusquement, le soulevant presque de terre, écrasant leur désir comme pour les soulager, par incapacité de se tenir. Gémissant de frustration, du besoin de s'assouvir, de l'aimer, ici et maintenant.

« J'ai envie de toi… » Souffla le Grec contre sa joue.

 _Par les dieux_ , gémit Camus intérieurement.

Etait-ce le désir, ou bien la voix de Milo était-elle devenue plus grave encore d'autrefois, continuant de marquer de façon indélébile son évolution en homme ? Il l'ignorait, mais tout son corps vibra de cette déclaration évidente, de cette invitation nécessaire. Les mains qui enserraient les siennes relâchèrent leur emprise, mais ce ne fût que pour venir saisir la cuisse logeant contre le bassin de l'assaillant, et en glisser une autre au creux des reins du Verseau, l'emprisonnant encore un peu plus. Un nouveau mouvement de rein plus brutal, et Camus s'accrocha au cou de son amant, les bras bloqués par cette veste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer. Sa bouche alla se perdre sur la peau grecque, mordant à son tour, redécouvrant, se réappropriant ce qu'elles avaient clamé des années auparavant. Le lourd frisson du huitième gardien le secoua au plus profond de son être. Il avait envie. Tellement envie, lui aussi.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Il croisa le regard bleu, assombri de désir. Arrachant presque ses chaussures, invitant Milo à l'imiter, Camus le repoussa brusquement jusqu'au lit de la chambre dans laquelle il les avait réunis. Plaquant Milo sur le matelas, grimpant sur ses hanches, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois du halo doré qui s'étendait sur les tentures sombres. Milo tira son visage à lui, et unit de nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser dévorant. Un grondement échappa au français, ressentant le goût de son amant, la saveur de ses lèvres, et ses délicieuses habitudes qui lui retournaient la tête depuis longtemps. A son tour, il entretint un mouvement de balancier éperdu entre leurs désirs encore prisonniers. La langue chaude glissait contre la sienne, jouait une partition connue d'elle seule, alors que les dents mutines attaquaient parfois sans prévenir ses lèvres gonflées et affamées. Il sentit les mains de Milo glisser sur ses hanches, et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque d'un geste devenu habile pour défaire son pantalon, il frôla son sexe raide du besoin de s'assouvir. Son regard croisa celui du grec, à la respiration haletante, aux mains caressantes, s'accrochant à sa nuque, penchant le cou. Sa façon qu'il avait de donner des reins contre lui, presque désespérément, tout en écartant les jambes. Demandeur, il en était certain.

« Camus… »

Oh, bon sang. Milo n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de le gémir ainsi. Cela n'aurait pas dû être permis.

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui.

Ne plus perdre de temps. Ils n'en avaient pas. Chaque seconde qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait quitté la fête était autant d'explications qu'il aurait à fournir immanquablement dans son rapport. Hâtivement, il alla à son tour ouvrir le pantalon de son amant, tirant sur le tissu jusqu'à manquer l'arracher. Sa main fût capturée par celle du Scorpion, puis ramenée aux lèvres mutines, et la pierre de son désir ne fit que peser encore un peu plus sur ses reins, quand celui-ci leur offrit le privilège de sa langue. Camus déglutit, incapable de s'arracher à ces yeux qui le dévoraient, à ce désir urgent d'être consommé qui n'avait jamais existé que pour lui. Les mouvements étaient si indécents, si séduisants, qu'il aurait pu passer des heures à faire venir ses doigts dans cette bouche espiègle. Camus se pencha, soufflant à l'oreille des paroles liées à l'urgence du besoin.

« Milo. Ecarte les jambes. »

Le français savoura sans le masquer le puissant frisson qu'il avait provoqué par ses mots, alors que le Grec obéissait promptement, glissant les mains dans les mèches écarlates, et mordant l'épaule pâle alors que Camus s'attelait à la préparation. Milo se cambra, d'envie, de douleur, après tous ces mois. Ils auraient aimé prendre plus de temps. Ne le pouvaient pas. Mais contre ses hanches, le Chevalier du Verseau continuait de donner des reins, si habilement, si parfaitement, qu'aucun d'eux ne sût si le cri étouffé qui échappa au huitième gardien y était lié, ou si c'étaient les mouvements de ses doigts en lui qui achevaient de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, le onzième gardien tentait d'appliquer les gestes dont il savait qu'ils permettraient au corps brûlant de se détendre suffisamment pour limiter la peine imminente.

Sous lui, Milo se tordait, haletait, demandait, griffant son dos et arquait les reins, s'offrant par l'urgence qu'il ressentait.

« Viens… Viens ! »

Camus aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire non. Qu'il n'était pas prêt, et qu'il fallait attendre. Il aurait aimé lui dire « _encore un peu…_ » par plaisir de le torturer davantage et de l'entendre le supplier. Mais Camus n'avait pas le temps de l'aimer comme il fallait.

Alors il le prit comme ça, encore à moitié habillés, bâillonnant le cri qu'il avait provoqué de ses lèvres. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vus, ni entendus. Tout devait se faire vite, en silence, pour ne surtout pas risquer d'ébruiter ce qu'il en était de leur histoire. Restreignant sa propre satisfaction en sentant ce corps si brûlant, si étroit, se refermer autour de son sexe. Sous lui, le corps hâlé s'arc-boutait, les mains puissantes s'accrochaient à son dos ou à ses épaules, les reins impatients s'emballaient, forçant le Chevalier du Verseau à suivre un rythme qui n'avait rien de raisonnable après tous ces mois. Buvant les gémissements de Milo, lui offrant en retour ses propres grondements rauques de désir, donnant des hanches avec force, pour le plaisir indicible de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, et son corps s'ouvrir encore.

Le sexe du grec, délicieusement coincé entre leurs ventres, donnait déjà les signes des prémices du plaisir ultime, alors que Milo fermait les yeux, non pas de honte, mais de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, et plus longtemps. Les cuisses puissantes enserrèrent Camus, alors que, se redressant brusquement, le onzième gardien s'enfonçait d'un angle légèrement différent entre les longues jambes. Un accroc violent, un regard bleu écarquillé et des griffures provoquées suffirent à lui faire comprendre.

Le cri de Milo, il l'avait étouffé sur ses lèvres.

Il recommença. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du grec, qui hurlaient silencieusement des « _Là… ! Oh oui, là !_ » éperdus. Camus le savait. Milo lui aurait-il chanté que cela n'aurait rien changé Il connaissait ce corps. Lui avait tout appris tout comme il s'était entièrement offert à lui. Il connaissait ses limites, également, alors que d'une main sûre, il relevait encore un peu la jambe gauche contre sa hanche, pour entamer un ultime rythme brutal et tellement, ô _tellement_ satisfaisant. Il attrapa la nuque grecque, et le força à coller sa bouche contre sa peau, mordant pour sa part le cou mat avec un plaisir sans nom. Les lèvres contre son épaule tremblaient des gémissements et des cris rauques étouffés. Sa main glissa entre eux, et un « Camus ! » affamé résonna au creux de son oreille.

Quelques mouvements supplémentaires suffirent à les faire basculer, le corps du grec crispé tout entier sous, et autour de lui, l'aspirant et le faisant immanquablement céder aussi. Il aurait aimé tenir sur ses bras, mais ne le put pas. Il s'effondra contre son amant, la respiration hasardeuse, impossible à calmer, sentant au creux de ses reins et contre sa nuque les caresses tendres à présent. Milo, lui, contemplait le visage du français si près du sien, qui l'observait de cette lueur si particulière qu'était le désir apaisé. Nul sourire sur ses lèvres, et pourtant, Milo voyait bien la joie éclatante dans la prunelle écarlate. Fasciné par la beauté irréelle de ce visage pâle encadré de mèches rendues plus sombres par la sueur qui les liait. Il sentait son souffle s'écraser au creux de son cou, et il laissa glisser ses doigts dans les mèches grenat. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes à pouvoir profiter ainsi. A savourer la présence de l'autre, avant de nouveaux mois de séparation. Camus, déjà, entamait l'écartement de leurs corps, se retirant lentement, provoquant des frissons mutuels, avant de se redresser. Bientôt, il devrait quitter les lieux, ayant déjà accompli son devoir depuis longtemps. Il leur fallait reprendre leur rôle, rapidement.

Sentant le corps s'éloigner, la morsure du froid sortit Milo plus brutalement encore de l'ambiance cotonneuse du désir satisfait. Il saisit la cravate du Chevalier du Verseau alors que celui-ci venait de l'enfiler, le tirant brusquement vers lui afin de reprendre ses lèvres une dernière fois. Sans douceur. Avec passion. Liant leurs langues, en une imitation presque parfaite de l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. L'autre répondait avec la même urgence, mordant le coin de ses lèvres, avant d'y déposer un dernier baiser léger. Camus croisa son regard, soufflant de ses yeux un « Je t'aime » qui résonna si fort à l'oreille du grec qu'il pensa en être submergé.

Puis, l'autre le quitta pour de bon. Se rhabillant, rajustant ses vêtements et ses cheveux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il comptait sur le grec pour en faire autant, car rien ne devait laisser entendre de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les choses se passaient ainsi, et sûrement pas la dernière. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour s'aimer, à présent que leur supérieur ne semblait plus pouvoir se passer d'éliminations et d'informations.

A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Camus se tourna très légèrement.

« La femme avec laquelle je dansais. »

Milo hocha lentement la tête. Il savait déjà, bien évidemment. Et le Chevalier du Verseau quitta les lieux, emportant avec lui les souvenirs d'une étreinte éperdue, et une promesse de la renouveler, bientôt, un jour, dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Le grec se leva, remettant lui aussi son masque de Chevalier, et laissant son corps seul se remémorer ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le travail de l'espion se terminait. Celui de l'assassin pouvait commencer.


End file.
